pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Day and Night
Pikmin: Day and Night is a fanon game in the Pikmin series, created by Pyrostar. Story Olimar and Louie have recently returned from another day of working for Hocotate Freight. They are expecially excited, as today is the day they're finally going to be able to go on a vacation with their families. They quickly land in the building's hangar, and are greeted by The President,who congradulates them on a job well done. The President's phone begins to ring, and he looks at the caller, only to look scared and quickly hang up. Olimar asked who it was, only to be replied "Nobody." Another ship quickly flew in, and a woman in a green spacesuit stepped out. She was Aro, Hocotate Freight's latest employee. She told the president she had found something drifting in space near the Pikmin homeplanet. She then pulled out a large glowing piece of crystal, which she said was incredibly radioactive. Being one to protect the enviroment, the president ordered Olimar, Louie and Aro to go back onto the Pikmin planet and find the source- and get some treasure, if at all possible. They quickly took off in Aro's ship, the S.S. Cafe. After arriving on the Pikmin planet, Olimar noticed something in the ship's storage compartment. It was none other than Sagittarius, Olimar's son. He said he snuck on board to join his father in a adventure for once, and wasn't going to leave no matter what. They had a fine first day on the planet, and they managed to find 10 Red Pikmin and their Onion. Then, they got a message from the President at the end of the day. He said that the radioactive rock had begun covering all of Hocotate, and that they should hurry up a little. Sagittarius asked why they couldn't just work at night, what with the ship lights marking a base. Louie then theorized that a machine could be built to stop the pollution from parts on the Pikmin planet. And so, they went back onto the surface, to begin the night shift. The Red Onion stayed in orbit while they came down, but a quick discovery led to finding a Black Onion full of Black Pikmin. Realizing several new species of Pikmin only came out at night, they got to work looking for more help. Pikmin Each kind of Pikmin is unique, but they are all either day or night Pikmin. They will only be out in their respective time periods. Day Pikmin *Red Pikmin-are immune to fire and have 1.5x normal attack. *Blue Pikmin- are immune to water and have 1.5x normal HP. *Purple Pikmin- slower, heavier and have the strengh of ten Pikmin. *Yellow Pikmin- are immune to electricity and are thrown 1.5x as high. *White Pikmin- faster, lighter, x-ray vision, and immune to poison. Poison enemies if eaten. *Rock Pikmin- are immune to being crushed and do not latch onto enemies. *Bulbmin- immune to all hazards save explosions, and are stored in special holes. Night Pikmin *Black Pikmin- have luminescent bulbs in place of leaves that generate light. *Orange Pikmin- are immune to explosions and explode when killed. Can carry bomb rocks. *Green Pikmin- are thrown twice as far as any other Pikmin and actively rescue struggling Pikmin. *Grey Pikmin- have the strengh of five Pikmin and can carry multiple objects at once. *Brown Pikmin- can walk on quicksand and can detect traps. *Gold Pikmin- actively collect items to upgrade attack and defense. Will attack any nearby enemy. *Shotmin- tiny transparent Pikmin sprouted in groups of three and are thrown straight as opposed to an arc. Category: Non-Canon Games Category: Pikmin: Day and Night